iFind You
by Lapsuit10
Summary: Carly and Freddie are in the middle of a game, where they're in love with each other but just won't admit, Can someone or something find love for them? CREDDIE!  iAm The Christmas Couple Promo is now UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Freddie and Sam were fighting by the Sam's lockers because Sam thought that Freddie stole her chicken so she punched him in the arm really hard and Freddie yelled at her because she hit him for nothing when Carly walked over to them trying to get their attention.

"Guys" Carly said "Guys!"

"YOU GUYS!" Carly yelled

"WHAT?" Freddie yelled when he realized he just yelled at Carly

"I'm sorr-" Freddie said "I mean she- the chicken", "UH!" That's when Freddie walked away in anger.

"What happened?" Carly asked Sam

"That Nub... touched my chicken" Sam answered, at that Carly giggled.

"I doubt Freddie would touch your slimy chicken" Carly said chuckling a little

"Well who knows" Sam said "that nub could be stupid nerd"

"Uh" Carly responded with an annoyed tone "Anyways Got any ideas for the next iCarly?"

"Yep" Sam answered

"What?" Carly asked

"We get Freddie and-" Sam started but Carly cut her off

"No" Carly said with angry tone this time

"Why?" Sam asked "You don't even know what i-" then Carly cut her off again

"I don't want Freddie getting" Carly said "Whatever you had in mind"

"I Know" Sam said proud of what she just said "I know because you have a thing for Fredweird"

"I do not" Carly lied

"Right" Sam said "Well you seemed pretty interested in him when he saved your life" Carly looked at Sam wanting her to seriously SHUT UP because she didn't want to admit she still loved Freddie after 7 months.

"Admit it Carly girl" Sam said "You like Freddie"

"Sam..." Carly said "And no i will not admit" Okay by that she just ADMITTED she liked Freddie if you didn't notice.

"HAH!" Sam said "You just admitted you like Freddie" then Sam did the "Victory Dance."

"Stop doing that" Carly demanded

"Why?" Sam asked "I'm doing my victory dance"

"SAM!"

Sam just laughed as they walked off to class together... with Sam still laughing... Carly is annoyed, it's been announced.

* * *

**My first chapter! I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i hope you like this chapter and in this chapter keep a look out when Carly says something about her and Freddie, it might be difficult!**

**

* * *

**

Carly, Sam and Freddie were coming up with ideas, and they were all sitting on the beanbags plus Carly warned Sam not to make up any ideas that has to do with Freddie getting ripped from limb to limb, getting eaten, having any broken bones, sprained bones...well you get the point. and Carly warned Freddie (but less harsh) not to come up with any ideas that involve Sam getting hurt like well...you get the point...again. Then Sam came up with an idea that did involve someone getting hurt but it wasn't Freddie even though she wanted it to be Freddie.

"Messin' With Lewbert!" Sam said

"What about it?" Carly asked

"Ok" Sam started "We get a box of eggs and use Freddork rig the eggs to explode!"

"NO!" Carly and Freddie yelled at the same time

"Why not?" Sam asked with anticipation for the answer

"Because we'll have to help him again if gets hurt" Carly answered "And i'm not rubbing his foot with a fork again!'

"I agree" Freddie said (agreeing with Carly again)

"Weird you agree with Carly" Sam said sarcastically

"Weird your alive" Freddie replied back and Carly just laughed

"Thanks Freddie" Carly thanked

"For what?" Freddie asked

"Agreeing with me" Carly answered

"Uh..." Freddie said "Ok"

"Ok" Sam said "Can you two stop flirting with each other and get back to the iCarly thing we do?" the both Carly and Freddie gave Sam a look and they blushed feeling really embarrassed and Sam just smiled deviously. After the iCarly gang were done coming up with ideas it was time for iCarly.

"I'm Farly!" Carly said

"And I'm Ham!" Sam said

"You wish" Freddie said to Sam with an annoyed facial expression.

"Yeah and i wish you would shut up!" Sam responded and then they started fighting as usual then Carly got them to break up by giving Freddie her best smile and got Sam some ham.

"Well now that were done with that" Carly said "It's time for Messin' With Lewbert!"

"Whoa" Sam and Freddie both said as Sam pressed the clapping button on her remote.

"Now we changed an idea Sam suggested" Carly said "of blowing up Lewbert again"

"We are going to-" Then Carly got cut off by Spencer running into the room

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled with a humongous smile on his face

"What?" Carly asked "And why you all smiley?"

"It's Dad" Spencer answered

"What?" Carly said with now the expression Spencer had on his face "REALLY?" Then Carly ran downstairs to see he father which caused Freddie to shut down iCarly til well...further notice. Steven Shay was sitting on the couch when Carly saw him. Steven Shay had an eye-patch in his right eye, gray hair, and today still wearing his uniform which is green with some badges.

"DAD!" Carly yelled

"CARLY!" Steven said then Carly ran over to hug him and she did very tightly

"You've gotten stronger" Steven said

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked

"I've got some time off" Steven answered

"If only mom were here" Carly said starting to tear up a little

"Me too" Steven said "But she loved us", "You, Me, and Spencer"

"I know" Carly said "But i'm psyched your here" Then Spencer, Freddie, and Sam walked downstairs.

"DAD!" Spencer yelled then ran up to hug him

"Spencer we already hugged" Steven said

"I know" Spencer said

"Spencer let go" Carly demanded "Spencer let go!"

"Sorry" Spencer as he let go of his father

"So Spencer how's law school?" Steven asked his son

"I have some time off" Spencer answered then looked at Carly with a "help me" look.

"Yeah time off..." Carly said with a "What wrong with you?" look.

"Sam" Steven said "So how many times have you gone to jail since we last met?"

"F.Y.I. it's Juvie" Sam said "And 9 times"

"Better" Steven said "Last time it was 10"

"And you must be Teddie" Steven said "The one Carly talks about all the time"

"Um sir it's Freddie" Freddie corrected "Carly talks about me?" Carly just blushed at that.

"Yes in fact so be nice to my little girl" Steven said with a strict and mean voice

"DAD!" Carly yelled not wanting him to speak that way to Freddie

"Yes sir" Freddie obeyed looking a little scared

"Let's get back to the show" Carly said as she took Freddie's hand and NOT Sam's and leaded them back upstairs

"Don't worry dad" Spencer said "Freddie's always been nice to Carly", "He saved her life about 7 months ago"

"I see" Steven said "Tell me more"

"Well he always made sure she is happy" Spencer explained

"So?" Steven said "People can change"

"Not Freddie" Spencer said "I don't think Freddie's going to change his ways towards Carly"

"Ok" Steven said "I'm keeping my eyes on him"

"Don't you mean eye?" Spencer joked and laughed really hard which caused Steven to look at him like he looked at Freddie.

"Why don't i make dinner?" Spencer asked as he got up and started to cook dinner

"I hope you cook good" Steven said

"Don't worry dad" Spencer said

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter and did you see what Carly said about her and Freddie? well if you did leave a review saying you did and tell what it is and i'll write a Creddie or Seddie oneshot of your choice dedicated to you personally and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week after Mr. hay had come to town, he's been really strict on Freddie, always telling him to be nice, slapping him on the back of the head if he doesn't do it right and Carly is always telling her father to stop and he says "I'm doing this for you" and she couldn't understand how being mean, and slapping Freddie on the back of the head is supposed to be happy for Carly, and Mr. Shay watches him like a hawk, and when he goes to school he watches him and when he's sleeping he watches him.

Freddie walked into the Shay's apartment holding scissors, just in case of Mr. Shay

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted

"Hey" Freddie replied

"Why are you holding scissors?" Carly asked as she giggled

"Just in case of your dad" Freddie answered

"And your using scissors to protect you?" Carly asked while she chuckled

"It's only thing i got" Freddie said trying to look innocent "Look i think your dad hates me"

"Freddie he-" Carly said

"He watches me everywhere" Freddie informed "He hits me and he being strict to me and only me. Not Sam, Not Spencer, Not you Carly, just me"

"Freddie i've tried to stop him" Carly said "But he won't"

"Try harder" Freddie suggested

"I've already tried that" Carly said

"Well tell him to leave" Freddie

Carly gave Freddie a "I'm not dumb" look.

"I'm not dumb Freddie" Carly said

"Well why is he doing it?" Freddie asked

"I don't know" Carly answered "But i'll ask"

"K" Freddie responded and then he left

_At Dinner With Carly, Spencer, and Steven_

"Hey dad" Carly said "Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure Carlotta" Steven answered "What is it?"

"Why do you torture Freddie?" Carly asked

"Like i said before" Steven explained "I'm doing this for you"

"How is hitting, being mean, and spying to Freddie going to help me?" Carly answered with some anger

"Because he should be nicer to you" Steven answered

"He is already nice" Carly said "He's the nicest, cutest, most generous boy i've ever met"

"Really?" Spencer asked

"Yeah" Carly said "Sure"

"Well he should be nicer" Steven said

"He saved my life once" Carly said starting to get really angry "He could've died"

"Maybe he's changed" Steven said

"Well if you can't respect Freddie" Carly said "Then just leave"

"Carly!" Spencer cried

"I mean it Spencer" Carly said

"Alright" Steven said "I'll leave for just trying to protect my daughter", and then Steven got up from the dinner table and packed his stuff and left

"Carly" Spencer said "You like Freddie don't you?"

"Yeah of course i like Freddie" Carly answered

"I mean like like" Spencer said "Or another term is love"

"What?" Carly asked trying to avoid answering the question "Why would you think that?"

"You said he was cute" Spencer said "That kinda means you like him. Carly you can tell me"

"Yes" Carly confessed "I like like Freddie but how do i tell him?"

"I'll help" Spencer said

"Thanks" Carly thanked and Sam and Spencer were helping Carly but she had a feeling that this isn't going to go her way.

* * *

**Hey peoples! and just so you know the contest for the Creddie or Seddie oneshot was one by ItWasByMe97 and do you want Creddie or Seddie? and what's the title? please answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4th chapter! and just so you know this will be a sequel to this story! plus i hid a very, very minor Spam moment but no worries this story and the sequel end Creddie. And Here-We-Go! **

**

* * *

**Freddie walked into the Shay apartment to find about the news with Col. Shay and what Carly told her father and tell her what happened to him. Anyways Carly was on the computer looking at the iCarly site seeing the comments they got.

"Sup Carly" Freddie greeted

"Hey" Carly greeted back

"So did you do anything about your dad?" Freddie asked

"Yes" Carly answered as she is starting to tear up

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks with a worried face and he walked over to her and hugged her

"I told him to leave" Carly answered "And he did"

"Carly i didn't tell you to tell him to leave" Freddie exclaimed "I just wanted him to stop being so mean to me"

"I know" Carly said as she cried into Freddie's shoulder "But he shouldn't have been mean to you"

"I'm sorry" Freddie apologized

"It's ok" Carly said

"Anyways i've got to tell you something" Freddie said

"Yeah?" Carly asked hoping he'd say he still loved her but what he said was the opposite of that

"I got a new girlfriend" Freddie answered and right at that moment Carly's heart broke into a million pieces. Carly wiped up her tears and forced a smile at Freddie and he smiled back and Freddie pulled away from Carly.

"That's..." Carly said "Great. So who is she?"

"Well her name is Ashley" Freddie answered "And she has blonde hair"

"Does she go to to Ridgeway?" Carly asked

"No" Freddie answered "She goes to Lincoln High"

"Oh" Carly said "That's great" and for a few more hours Freddie talked about her and Carly was getting sick of it and not just because she didn't like Freddie having a girlfriend other her, she just didn't want him talking about her all the time because it mean less "being with Freddie" time.

"Wow" Carly said with an annoyed face "You sure know her"

"Yes" Freddie said when Freddie's Mom ran into the room

"FREDDIE!" Ms. Benson said

"What mom?" Freddie asked

"This is gonna be fun" Carly said sarcastically

"Time for your tick bath!" Ms. Benson answered

"But i have no ticks" Freddie exclaimed

"Then it's working!" Ms. Benson said as she grabbed Freddie's arm and took him to their apartment

"Great" Carly said to herself "Freddie's got a new girlfriend. This is just great" Then Spencer walked through the door with a huge bag if bacon in his hand

"Hey Kiddo" Spencer greeted

"Hey Spencer" Carly greeted back "What's with the bacon?"

"Nothing" Spencer answered as he put the bag down and Spencer noticed that Carly was looking really depressed

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked

"It's nothing" Carly said

"C'Mon tell your Uncle Spencer" Spencer said

"but you're my brother" Carly stated

"Just tell me" Spencer said

"Freddie got a girlfriend" Carly answered

"You?" Spencer asked

"No" Carly said

"Sorry kiddo" Spencer said and then he walked away to her room

"Great help" Carly said to herself and then went to her and started to tear up because Freddie has moved on from her.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but i've got a question for ItWasByMe97 and the question is can you update on iPsycho: My Version? It's an awesome story! **


	5. iAm The Christmas Couple Promo Updated

**READ BELOW! It's a fan made written promo for my iGo To Collage Christmas chapter! Now Updated! and the lines are actual lines from the story.**

_**Exclusive Christmas Chapter Promo:**_

**"Merry Christmas!" Carly and Sam both said _(Carly is Ms. Clause and Sam is an elf)_**

_****__**On December 11**_

**in The iCarly Christmas Premiere**

**The iCarly gang has plans for Christmas**

**But when they get cancelled...**

**One iCarly couple becomes reality**

**Creddie? or Seddie?**

**"Are you jealous?" Freddie asked **

**One will become...**

**iAm The Christmas Couple**

**Saturday, December 11**

**Only on Fanfiction**


End file.
